


You Don't Always Get What You Want

by purkledragon



Category: Weiss Kreuz
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-02
Updated: 2010-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-05 16:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/43859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purkledragon/pseuds/purkledragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes things don't go the way you planed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bored

_I'm bored._

_Get over it, the meetings only going to last another thirty minutes and then we can go home. _

Five minutes passed before Schuldig tried again,_ But I'm hungry...and bored. _

Crawford sighed across the link, glaring at the redhead as he did so.

_Promise me dinner._

_Fine, as soon as we get out of here I'll buy you dinner. Now will you shut up?_

_And dessert?_

_And dessert._ He glanced around the room bothered by Schuldig's continuous interruptions into his thoughts. Nothing was to happen, as far as could he could foretell but it didn't mean either of them should let down their guard. Sloppy work resulted in the wrong people dying--or at least them dying off of his schedule.

_I don't want anything cheap._

No surprise there, Crawford thought. _You never do. _

_Crawford..._

Damn what was going through the telepath's head? _What? Schuldig I am trying to pay attention to what is going on here. It's only another fifteen minutes--can't you wait until then?_

_But I'm bored. I could give one of them a coronary, that would be a lot of fun._

He wasn't even going to reply to that. Someone was acting the spoiled brat and the best thing to do was to ignore him. An image formed in his mind and he paused for a moment to determine if it was a vision or if the annoying bastard across the room was sending it--either way it was interesting. _I think you'll have more fun once we leave; it's only five more minutes. By the way, you wouldn't happen to own a feather boa now would you?_

It was Schuldig's turn to offer the odd look back toward Crawford._ No._

_Remind me to pick one up on the way home then, yellow, lemon yellow. Oh look, meeting's over...didn't I promise you dinner? Dessert is definitely taking place at home, my room. _

_Can we just skip dinner then? _

_That was the smartest thing you've said all night._


	2. Not What I had in Mind

Crawford's idea for 'dessert', in Schuldig's mind, was almost perfect, filling all the senses at once.

Soft music was playing, by the American's favorite band. Incense sat burning on a table nearby. There were satin sheets that covered the large bed caressing his skin. The rich cream dessert sliding down his throat was cold and sweet. Perfect, all of it.

Except...this wasn't exactly what he visualized when Crawford mentioned dessert, his room and feathers.

Farfarello dancing around the room in nothing but the yellow-feathered boa Crawford had insisted upon buying was going to give him nightmares for a week.


End file.
